Une île dans la brume
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Le Docteur Sheehan rentre chez lui après l'affaire Shutter Island. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit. LesterxAndrew. Slash à venir.


Bonsoir ! Publiant sur un fandom peu connu, j'ai peu d'espoir d'être lue, mais si vous passez par là, sachez que rien ne m'appartient, que je ne retire pas d'argent de cette histoire et que cette histoire contient des spoilers ENORMES comme les big macs sur la pub McDo.

Cette fic est également dédiée à ma khâmarade bénie des Muses : Aieidail Choupette qui m'a beaucoup aidée et à l'île de Groix qui m'a énormément inspirée.

Bonne lecture (et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis) !

Docteur Sheehan était content de rentrer chez lui. Toute cette histoire sur Shutter Island l'avait pas mal bouleversé. Il n'aspirait désormais qu'à une seule chose : une bonne tasse de thé fumante et un bon livre. Sa maison sur le continent serait calme : sa femme était devenue son ex femme et avait emmené leur fils, Andrew, avec elle chez sa mère depuis qu'il était parti faire ce jeu de rôle grandeur nature. Sans doute avait-elle raison. Avoir pour père un homme qui s'occupe de fous dangereux enfermés sur une île et ne rentre qu'un week-end sur deux n'était pas la meilleure enfance que l'on puisse souhaiter. Il en savait quelque chose.

Il arriva au bout de sa rue. Une petite rue, humide des embruns de la mer et de la bière qui coulait à flot dans les bars du coin. Sa maison était là, un petit taudis aux couleurs criades qu'il n'avait jamais aimé ni eu le courage et le temps de repeindre. Andrew les aimait bien ces couleurs-là : jaune, vert et rose. Il finirait peut-être par aimer les tons beiges de la maison de sa grand-mère. Il posa sa valise à terre, sur le palier juste devant la porte et plongea sa main droite dans sa poche pour pêcher ses clés.

Clés qu'il ne trouva pas.

Il ne les avait tout de même pas laissées sur l'île. Il était sûr de les avoir mis là quand il était parti… Quand Andrew était parti en direction du phare…

Soudain, quelque chose de dur heurta l'arrière de sa tête et il s'écroula, sa joue rencontrant le pavé dur du palier. Le choc l'assomma avant qu'il ait le temps de voir l'agresseur.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il essayait de s'y retrouver en ouvrant les yeux ou en comptant les secondes, mais à chaque fois qu'il remuait trop ou qu'il prouvait qu'il était conscient, un autre coup le faisait retomber dans les ténèbres proches de la mort.

Son agresseur n'avait jamais enlevé personne avant. C'était un travail sale et violent. Sans doute hésitant et nerveux aussi. Mais s'il continuait ainsi, il allait le tuer avant d'arriver à destination, avant de pouvoir lui demander quoique ce soit.

Que peut-on demander à un psychiatre ? Des médicaments ? La libération d'un patient proche ?

Il était dans un endroit chaud mais exiguë. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Il sentait chaque seconde s'égrener len-te-ment dans le vide infini du temps. Quelques fois, la panique le prenait, son pouls s'accélérait, il pensait à la mort, à la torture, aux pires scénarii possibles, à la douleur, pire que celle des poings puissants de son agresseur. Que voulait-on de lui ? Est-ce qu'on allait le tuer et abandonner son cadavre près du rivage quand ils apprendront que sa femme ne paiera pas la rançon ? Il avait à peine le temps de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé sur Shutter Island quelques jours auparavant. Puis, le calme revenait. Il n'avait pas de bâillon, étrangement. Son agresseur était vraiment novice.

De l'autre côté, sa bouche était en sang et sa mâchoire risquait de se disloquer à chaque coup, donc il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque qu'il crie. Il n'avait qu'une peur : se noyer dans son sang qui formait une petite flaque autour de lui. Il était donc allongé.

Puis, il sombrait à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Il entendait le bruit des vagues. Le son lointain le percuta avant la douleur.

Il se souvenait de tous les coups, imprimés comme au fer rouge sur sa peau. Dans deux jours, à peine, son visage ne serait sans doute qu'une énorme blessure. On ne reconnaîtrait même pas son cadavre.

Mais pour l'instant, il essayait juste de se divertir de la douleur qui tendait tous les nerfs de son corps. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient liés avec une espèce de corde qui ressemblait fortement à du bout*. En tous cas, elle était épaisse et elle lui coupait la circulation. L'homme qui l'avait enlevé n'y connaissait strictement rien et cette ignorance allait finir par le tuer. Il sentait déjà le sang coaguler dans sa bouche aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara.

Il était assis. L'endroit était un peu plus frais et ses vêtements devaient être dans un état épouvantable. Pour une raison inconnue, on le laissa conscient. Mais il avait un bandeau devant les yeux, l'empêchant de voir les alentours. Celait importait peu : il savait qu'il était sur une île. Il était sans doute sur Shutter Island. Il devait en savoir trop.

Et si.. Et si Andrew… Enfin, Teddy avait raison ? Et s'ils étaient vraiment retenus en otage sur cette île dans le but de se faire lobotomiser ? Et si on l'avait laissé partir que pour mieux le rattraper après ? Et si, après Teddy, c'était devenu son tour à lui ?

Il essaya de remuer, de défaire les liens qui retenaient et martyrisaient ses poignets, mais il n'y avait rien à y faire. C'était du travail sale, mais c'était du travail fait. Il était désormais assis, adossé à un mur rugueux et froid. S'il pouvait parler, il pourrait le convaincre de faire quelque chose pour son cas. Le relâcher, lui permettre de se soigner… D'abord de l'eau.

Le sang formait comme un résidu, une poussière épaisse sur la langue pâteuse. Mais il réussit à s'entendre dire :

- Est-ce que je pourrais… Une pause. Il fallait qu'il essaye de s'humecter ses lèvres enflées et ouvertes. De l'eau… Avoir de l'eau…

Son kidnappeur était sacrément silencieux. Ce devait être pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui tout à l'heure… Il y a quelques heures, années, décennies… Mais cette fois-ci, il réussit à entendre son souffle tout près de son oreille. Puis, plus rien. Il avait envie de crier de frustration. La douleur et la panique eurent raison de lui quelques instants et il du se mordre à nouveau ses lèvres douloureuses pour ne pas se laisser aller à faire des choses inconsidérées. Il ne devait pas paniquer, il ne devait pas paniquer.

On approcha de sa bouche le goulot d'une bouteille en verre. Tant bien que mal, il le prit entre ses lèvres et l'eau fraiche coula le long de sa gorge irritée comme une bénédiction. Il ferma les yeux à travers son bâillon. Puis, la bouteille se retira. Il avait eu à peine une gorgée, mais déjà, sa gorge était à nouveau humidifiée.

Il n'y a rien de plus heureux qu'un assoiffé qui vient de boire une gorgée d'eau. Il aurait pu serrer son agresseur dans ses bras. Mais il n'en fit rien car la corde lui coupait toujours la circulation. Il se contenta d'un « merci » à peine murmuré et la respiration s'éloigna.

Ce fut seulement quand il se réveilla qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. C'était un véritable sommeil, non pas une sorte de coma inconscient comme il avait connu ces derniers temps. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi. Cela lui importait peu, maintenant. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : échapper à la douleur.

Son visage était une blessure énorme, il ne sentait plus ses mains sur lesquelles son corps entier s'était appuyé et il avait froid. Il était prêt à tout avouer pour se sentir bien. Prendre un bon bain, manger un bon repas et dormir dans un bon lit. Il aurait pu tout avouer.

Mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il essaierait plutôt de faire plier son ravisseur. C'était sans doute le premier kidnapping qu'il faisait : il serait donc aisément manipulable. Il lui fallait juste rentrer en contact avec lui. Où était-il ? Dans quelle pièce étaient-ils ? Etait-il avec lui ? Etait-il parti ? Le regardait-il souffrir et trembler de peur ? Etait-ce un beau spectacle ? Il essaya tout de même d'appeler :

- Ho… Y'a quelqu.. (il trébucha sur la double occlusive, trop dure à faire sortir par sa gorge endolorie) Y'a quelqu'un ?

Sa voix était faible. Son agresseur devait donc être très près s'il lui répondait. Il lui répondit :

- Ne parlez pas.

Il connaissait cette voix. La réalisation le frappa comme un coup de poing. Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Il connaissait cette voix. Oui, vite, il fallait le faire parler encore. S'il connaissait son agresseur, ce serait encore plus simple de le faire plier à sa volonté :

- Je.. Où sommes-nous ?

Il refuserait de le lui dire, Dr Sheenan le savait bien, mais il devait le faire parler.

- Ça n'a pas encore d'importance.

- Pas… encore ?

Il sentait la douleur reprendre possession de lui, chaque fibre de son être devenir douloureux et insupportable. Il avait trop parlé. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore s'arrêter là. Encore un petit effort…

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il avait encore son bandeau et la douleur semblait s'être empirée. Si c'était encore possible. Bientôt, il toucherait au point où la pire douleur aurait aussi peu de goût que des pâtes sans fromage et où il supporterait l'insupportable.

Puis, il sentit une vague d'eau fraiche déferler sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Il grogna mais n'essaya même pas de se débattre. L'eau ferait peut-être glisser le bandage de ses yeux ou les liens de ses mains. Puis, il se rendit compte.

On réveillait souvent les patients du bâtiment C de la même manière. La réalisation le heurta comme la vague. Il en resta coi et n'osa même plus protester. Il avait été enlevé par quelqu'un de Shutter Island. Qui d'autre pourrait en même temps le connaître et connaître leurs techniques ? Et même pire : les techniques employées dans le bâtiment C. C'était donc soi un homme d'une grande importance qui avait accès à ce bâtiment, soit… Soit quelqu'un du bâtiment C.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était dans la merde la plus profonde et la plus noire qui n'ait jamais existé. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à de la pitié ou de la clémence d'aucune de ces deux catégories.

Mais dans le second cas, il pouvait toujours essayer de le rammener à la raison. Il connaissait tous les patients du bâtiment C. Déjà parce qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, puis parce qu'il les soignait tous. Ou au moins, essayait de faire quelque chose pour eux. Comme Laeddis. Mais Laeddis n'était plus. Laeddis avait été emporté au phare et il avait bien été obligé de donner son accord à ce qu'il se passerait là-bas. Il avait reconnu la voix, il savait qu'il la connaissait. Il pouvait encore essayer de faire quelque chose.

- Est-ce… Est-ce vous pourriez… desserrer mes liens ? demanda-t-il d'abord.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce… que… si mes mains n'ont plus de sang, elles finiront par tomber, expliqua-t-il avec la voix la plus posée qu'il puisse prendre. Souvent, le calme raisonne les patients. Surtout les plus violents.

- Si vous essayez de vous enfuir, je vous frappe et vous serez attaché comme bon me semble.

Il connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait là, sur le bout de la langue. Cette voix rugueuse, sombre, lourde et rude comme un coup. Elle devait appartenir à un patient très violent. Quelqu'un comme Laeddis. Allons, allons, chercher quelqu'un comme Laeddis. Qui aurait pu avoir la voix de Laeddis ? Qui aurait pu respirer la violence comme lui ?

On lui détacha ses liens. Le sang qui se remit lentement à circuler dans ses veines lui arracha un soupir de soulagement en même temps qu'une grimace de douleur à la sensation de picotement dans le bout des doigts. Il ramena ses mains à lui, faisant marcher à nouveau les muscles de ses bras qui étaient bien ankylosés. Il sentait le souffle et le regard de son agresseur tournés vers lui. Au moindre geste déplacé, c'en était fini. Il décida alors de ne pas jouer avec sa chance et ne pas enlever son bandeau. Il finirait par le retirer sans risquer sa vie.

- Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire de sa voix la plus calme possible.

L'autre se contenta de grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Bon sang ! Ce grognement lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose de proche… Il avait du traiter ce patient…

Mais maintenant, il devait s'occuper aussi un peu de lui-même. Il avait froid, il avait mal partout, il avait faim et soif. Sa vue lui manquait atrocement et il devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour rester calme.

- Je vais vous soigner, le prévint l'homme avec sa voix un peu bourrue.

Ce n'était pas un homme âgé. Il devait à peine s'approcher de la quarantaine et c'était un novice en matière d'enlèvement. Cela retirait déjà quelques patients femmes, des hommes trop vieux ou trop jeunes ou tous ceux qui avaient séquestré leurs victimes. Il restait six patients, tout au plus. Cela réduisait déjà bien le nombre de…

- Aouch ! fut le seul cri qui lui vint à la bouche quand on lui versa de l'alcool sur le visage.

- Bougez pas.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes pas… un infirmier.

- Non. Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Non, mentit très bien le Dr. Sheehan.

- Moi je vous connais très bien.

Mauvais point.

Un bout de coton courut sur sa paupière enflée, sa joue et ses lèvres. L'homme n'avait aucune tendresse. Il le soignait parce qu'il devait le garder en vie, voilà tout. Mais, cette douleur-là semblait plus saine. Peu importait l'alcool qui lui avait été versé dessus (même s'il pouvait jurer que c'était du Whisky. Red Label), cela ferait cicatriser un peu ses blessures. C'était un début.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Pas encore d'importance.

Il entendit les pas s'éloigner. Non ! Il avait envie de crier de frustration et de laisser toute sa rage s'en aller, s'exprimer. Mais il ne fallait pas. C'était peut-être ce que son agresseur voulait, avant de se débarrasser de lui. Pourquoi Diable un patient le kidnapperait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il juste pas le tuer directement ou même le torturer ? Non, il le gardait en vie. C'était encore pire.

Les pas revinrent avec l'accent des trompettes salvatrices de Jericho. Mais il ne tenta aucun sourire : ses lèvres lui faisaient trop mal. Et puis, autre chose attira son attention : l'odeur. Ça sentait la purée et le corned beef. C'était délicieux. Son estomac se rappela à lui. Il était vide et apparemment, depuis un bon bout de temps. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche quand on le lui ordonna et accepta la nourriture sur son palais avec un bonheur intense.

Son agresseur semblait tout de même un peu adroit : il lui donnait à manger presque sans ré-ouvrir ses blessures. Il finit son repas sans broncher, trop content de regagner peu à peu forme humaine. Il en bénirait presque son agresseur. Mais c'était sans doute ce qu'il voulait alors il ne dit rien.

- Allez-vous me dire pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé ? revint à la charge Lester.

- Non, pas encore.

- Qu'êtes-vous disposé à me dire ?

- Je pourrais vous dire qui je suis.

- Ah, ça, c'est très intéressant…

- Mieux, je vais vous montrer.

Non. Si vite ? Que se passait-il ? Ce patient était-il si instable qu'il pouvait lui faire porter un bandeau pendant plusieurs heures ou jours et puis, sur un coup de tête, le retirer et se dévoiler inconsidérément…

Mais il sentit tout de même le bandeau se défaire sous les doigts épais et calleux. Puis, le bout de tissu tomba et dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce, le docteur Sheehan vit…


End file.
